Awkward Emails
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: Penny, an awkward young girl, meets a quirky boy from her grandparents village. Unfortunately, she doesn't live there. How can you build a friendship with someone when you don't even live in the same town? Emails of course! Kai (MFoMT) x OC (Jill character from DSC)
1. Chapter 1

"It's time to go! Where the hell are you, Penny?" My dad shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm just grabbing a couple last things!" I yelled back, grabbing two more dresses from the floor and throwing them in my bag. I scooped up my miniature suitcase and ran downstairs to meet my father.

"Ready?" He asked.

We sauntered outside to our little town car, threw my bag in the trunk, and climbed into the front. My dad started the engine and pulled out of our farm. I stuck my headphones in my ears and let the bumpy car ride lull me to sleep.

We finally arrived at my grandparents house later that night. It was only about a four hour drive, but the terrain was rough, so you had to be extra careful, making it much longer. My grandparents live in a town even smaller than ours called Mineral Town. My village, Forget-Me-Not Valley, used to have a somewhat extensive, narrow path leading right into Mineral Town, but, long story short, it was extremely dangerous and they decided to close it up. So, now seeing my grandparents is more of a road trip than a small visit.

* * *

"Hello, dear!" My grandma greeted me with a hug.

"Hey there, honey." My grandma smiled and patted me on the back. "Thanks again for bringing her over." My grandpa nodded at my dad.

"No problem. She likes coming here. See you guys on Monday." My dad sighed. "Love you, Penny." My dad gave me one last hug before he headed back home.

"Bye! Love you dad! Have a safe drive home."

This was the perfect opportunity to go up to the place I call my second home. I couldn't of been more thankful that my dad drove me here. He is always so busy. It wasn't an easy drive, but he still did it. He never wanted to stay though. He said he didn't want to impose. Maybe because these were my mom's parents. My mom died three years ago. I was only 12 then, but I guess I wasn't too sad. I mean, she was an okay mother, though, I didn't see her much. I was with my dad almost every week. My parents were divorced and I don't think she wanted me too much anyway. When she died, I was mostly upset because my grandparents, who I love more than anything, lost their daughter. I cried for them.

"How have you guys been?" I asked, sitting on my favorite chair in my grandparents living room.

"We've been great," My grandma sat next to me. "How have you been?"

"Good! Dad is training me to take over the farm, so it's been kinda crazy." I laughed.

"Oh, oh! We have some good news, tell her!" My grandpa said to my grandmother.

"Oh yes! There is finally a new general store opening here! It's going to be run by Karen, I believe, and her father! You remember Karen, right? I think she is only a couple years older than you."

"Um, no," I chuckled. "I haven't really met many people from this town!"

"Right. When you come here we barely leave the house, huh? It's so rare to have you up here that we just want to have some quality time!" My grandma sighed.

"I wish I could come up here more often," I looked to my grandfather. "But, it's a really hard trip to make and dangerous, to say the least!"

"We know, sweetie. So, how about, we go to the new market tomorrow and introduce you to some of the folks around here." My grandpa suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled. "Woah, we got here later than I thought." I say, glancing at the clock. "I think it's time for me to hit the hay. Goodnight!" I stood up and started heading towards the guest bedroom.

"Goodnight!" I heard my grandparents yell back at me.

I changed into my pajamas, laid down on my bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up at around 8 o'clock the next morning. I smelled eggs already cooking and the sweet aroma of pancakes. I slipped on jeans and a t-shirt before heading over to the kitchen.

"Good morning! Here I'll make you a plate!" My grandma slid a couple scrambled eggs off the pan and onto a plate. She placed two pancakes and a piece of toast covered with jam next to them. It took me only about ten minutes to devour the meal. My grandpa came out of his room later and joined us for breakfast.

We went out to the barn to start the farm work early. I fed the chickens while my grandparents tended to the cows and sheep. Since they were getting older, it was harder for them to get around the farm. We moved on to the crops and collected honey from the bees.

At around 11 o'clock we walked the path into the main town, which I had walked few times before. I only had faint memories of the town square and the other buildings in Mineral Town. If my grandparents needed something when i was in town they would go before I even woke up. Now that I think about it, it seems like they never really want to me to see the village. It was actually a cute little town. They had a blacksmith and a winery and a library. We reached the market which had a large 'Grand Opening' sign scrolled across the front.

"Welcome!" A man with slick back hair greeted us once we stepped inside. He was wearing a white button up, black slacks, a red bow tie, and a huge grin.

"Hey, Jeff! This is my granddaughter, Penny! Penny this is Jeff!" My grandpa introduced us.

I shook the hand of the man and smiled politely. My grandparents chatted with him for a while and then his wife, Sasha, came over as well. A whole new boring conversation started. Apparently, their daughter was named Karen and she helped run the store. She was a year older than me. As the adults talked, I slipped away to go look at the other merchandise in the general store. No one would even notice I was gone and, as the store wasn't too big, I don't think anyone would worry.

They sold mostly grocery items. Bread, chocolate, flour. They also sold crop seeds. I noticed what looked to be a blue feather on display. I took a closer look and the price was ridiculously outrageous. Who would pay that much for a feather? I thought. What could that be for?

* * *

I was examining a rucksack when I noticed a group of kids around my age. They were staring at me and snickering. I turned my head sharply and gave them a dirty look. That should keep them off my back. I didn't really want to talk to them. I'm not very good at making friends anyway. I heard them murmuring and horsing around with each other. I rolled my eyes and went back to the products on the shelves.

"H-Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Hello." I responded. It was boy. He had deep, brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair which was mostly hidden by a purple bandana. He wore a chestnut color shirt which was open, revealing a white t-shirt and the long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Purple pants were tucked into black fishing boots.

"Uh, sorry, I just wanted to apologize for my friends being all rude," he looked back at his group. "They are just stupid." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, nervously.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, so who are you?"

"Chuck and Jennifer are my grandparents." I brushed a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Wow, I had no clue, that's cool!"

"Yup." We stood there awkwardly for a moment trying not to make eye contact. I let my eyes linger at the floor. I bit my lip nervously. I never have been very good at talking to boys. Finally, I noticed something I could bring up.

"Oh, I like your bracelets!" I nodded.

"Thanks," He chuckled, looking at his wrists. "They are, um, just green bands."

"They're nice." I paused. "Anyway, why did you even come over to talk to me..?"

"My name is Kai! And," He laughed. "My friends, who are jerks by the way, pushed me over here."

I looked over Kai's shoulder to get another look at his "friends". There were all staring at us, but the second I glanced over they all turned away. Two of the boys looked to be keeping to themselves, but seeming amused by their friend. One was blonde and wearing a cap and the other was dressed in almost all brown, which matched his hair. Three girls stood next to the guys. The first had pink hair and was wearing a red dress. She was laughing her head off. The next girl had straight brown hair and wore shorts and a vest. She, too, seemed to be laughing at us. The last was a red head. She wasn't smiling at all and could've seemed less interested in what was going on. I liked her the best already.

"I see. Well, you better get back to them.. Even though they seem to like me very much." I said, sarcastically.

"No, it's just that they don't know you yet! I guess they are judgmental or something. Yeah, we don't get many visitors!"

"Okay. Anyway, it was very nice meeting you and-" I was cut off.

"Wait, you never asked why they pushed me over here.."

"Fine, why did they push you over here?" I played along.

"Because I said you were cute." He blushed, slightly, but kept a giant grin sprawled across his face.

"Cool, uh," I tried my hardest not to blush. "I hope to see you again sometime." I turned around quickly.

"So, you aren't gonna be here for very long?" Kai asked from behind me.

"No, unfortunately, I can't visit my grandparents often.."

"Oh, no wonder." Kai stopped for a moment. "Please don't think I am a jerk too. I'm not, really." He almost stuttered.

"It's cool." I turned around to face him once again. My cheeks burning red. "I don't." I shook my head, probably too fast.

"Good, I'm glad. Well, I really hope to talk to you again soon!"

"Yeah, me too."

I heard footsteps behind me, which meant he was finally leaving. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I ran my fingers through my brown bangs pushing them back.

"Hey, I never caught your name?" Kai screamed back at me.

I spun around once again and shouted back, "Penny!"

He waved and I waved back, awkwardly. His friends all "oohed" and shoved Kai around in the group before walking out the entrance. I shook my head, trying to get that guy out of my head. That was so random and I'm pretty sure I made a fool of myself. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so here I am starting a new multi-chaptered fic! This is the 10th story I have I uploaded on here! ^_^ I haven't even finished Summer Nightmare, but.. I still am starting another. Haha. ((I will finish it btw))**

**Well, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! You know the drill. Please, please review because people who review are people who are awesome! ;) Promise I'll update soon. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed and sleep continued to elude me. I read, listened to music, stared at my wall, but nothing worked. I eventually climbed out of bed and decided to take a little stroll around the farm.

I had told my grandparents that I met some local kids and they said that that's great. They asked me about them and I lied. I said they were all very nice. I'm glad I lied though. If I had told the truth, that they seemed to be assholes, I think my grandparents would've been disappointed. I didn't tell them about Kai specifically either. I don't need to be teased about talking to a boy.

I walked out the house and took a lap around the crop field. I was still jittery. The beach seemed like a nice place to go. My grandparents had mentioned it was to the far right of the village. I remembered where everything was, so I imagined it couldn't be too hard to find. Waves always helped put me to sleep.

* * *

When I arrived at the beach I noticed how dark it was. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I kicked up sand as I walked and I felt it tickle my ankles. The moon was full and lots of stars were shining, but they failed to light up the pitch black beach. I continued until I felt water under my feet. I jumped back as it was freezing. My tennis shoes were now drenched.

I found a spot and decided to lay down. I felt the cool sand on my cheeks and it formed an outline of my body. I stared up at the stars. I recognized some constellations and tried to remember all the names in my head. The sounds of the water crashing against the shore soothed me. My eyes became heavier and heavier until I could barely keep them open anymore.

"H-Hello?" I thought I heard someone call from off in the distance.

I shot up to a sitting position. I held my breath for a second. I didn't hear any thing else for a few seconds and decided to run.

"Is someone there?" The mysterious person shouted.

Should I answer? What if this person is dangerous? I thought.

"I see you. Who are you?"

"M-My name is P-Penny." I yelled back.

"Oh!" I heard footsteps running toward me. "Hey, Penny!" A figure started to emerge out of the darkness. A guy. It was Kai.

"Oh, it's just you. Thank God." I sighed of relief.

"What the hell are you doing out here at midnight?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I retorted.

"I fell asleep in my shop," He paused to point at the building that apparently was his restaurant. "I just woke up, came out here, and thought I saw something laying down so I called out to you." He smiled.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I was walking around and found myself here. It was pretty dark so I just laid down to watch the stars."

"Oh that's adorable." Kai blurted out.

I gave him a confused look and he just softly laughed and turned away.

"It's late, you know. I don't have anywhere to be, but shouldn't you be at home?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll be heading out." I slowly took a few steps backward. "Night."

"Wait, I'm gonna walk you home." He chuckled, grabbing my palm in his.

"No, I'm good." I nodded, pulling my hand away.

Kai wouldn't give up. As I walked away he followed, right by my side. I sighed and just continued on my way. I have to admit, he did a couple of cute things and made me laugh. I always covered my mouth when I smiled because I hate my mouth. He tried to convince me my mouth was fine.

We walked past the blacksmiths and a place that sold chickens. He told me all about Gray, who could upgrade tools for you, and Popuri and Rick, who were brother and sister and sold chickens. He promised to tell me all about everyone else in town too when he had the chance.

We reached my grandparents farm and Kai walked me all the way to the door. We stood silent for a couple seconds before Kai spoke.

"Well, goodnight." Kai smiled, finally making eye contact.

I gazed back. "Yeah, thank for walking me home, I-I guess. Night." I could feel my mouth curl into a twisted smile. I'm so awkward.

"H-Hey before you go inside," Kai took a breath. "Can I kiss you?" He scratched the back of his neck again. Must be a nervous habit as he was blushing and smiling like a goober.

I couldn't help myself and I started cracking up. I threw my head back and laughed. I think I even clapped my hands once. I didn't hear Kai laughing so I looked up at him. He was staring at with an extremely confused look on his face.

"O-Oh, you were serious?" I abruptly stopped laughing. I felt my eyes widening and my cheeks flushing. "No, no, no." I shook my head and ran inside the house.

* * *

"Would you like to come to the beach with me today, Penny? Sunday is your grandfather's football day, so usually take walks by the ocean." My grandma asked the next morning. I hadn't told them about my midnight stroll, they would be worried. It was a smart idea to keep it a secret.

"Uh, um, sure, grandma." I tried to smile.

"Oh good!" My grandma began to clear plates off of the table. "There is a very nice lad who runs a shop down there. He is about your age and is very handsome!"

"Great." I nodded. "But, we've already met.." I said, under my breath.

I did feel bad about what happened last night with Kai. I left him alone in the dark. I slammed the door in his face and laughed at him. I barely said thank you and I didn't offer him anything in return. I wanted to be friends with him, but I'm sure he thinks I am nuts now.

My grandma and I reached the beach and, to no surprise, Kai was sitting outside of his shop. He spotted us right away and headed over.

"Good morning, Jennifer!" Kai said to my grandma, as charming as ever. "And Penny, hello."

"Hello, Kai. You two have met?"

"Yes, we have," Kai smiled. "May I talk to her alone for a second?"

"Of course." My grandma looked at me and quickly touched my arm before sauntering off to the edge of the water.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about last night." Kai apologized. "I-I was way to pushy. It's just kinda my personality. I'm still a little confused about why you laughed.." Kai wrinkled his eyebrows and looked down. "But, I just want you to know I won't bother you anymore if you don't me to."

"Kai, no, I want to be your friend, but I'm just, I don't know, bad at talking to people. I'm sorry too. For laughing and for being pretty rude."

Kai just stared at me for a second with a huge smirk on his face.

"Um, also, I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't come here often so we won't see each other very much.." I pointed out.

"Right. Well, is there any way we could keep in touch?" Kai asked. "I-If you wanna."

"I guess I could give you my number.."

"I don't have a phone." Kai lightly laughed.

"Huh.. Email? You have a computer right?"

"Sure!" Kai beamed.

We exchanged emails and Kai mentioned something about being late for the lunch shift. We said goodbye and I made my way to the water.

"Oh, wait, one last thing!" I heard Kai shout. "Will you be back soon?"

"I'll try!" I waved and turned back around. I clenched my teeth knowing my next visit wasn't going to be for a little while.

My grandma and I spent the day on the beach. I told her I didn't really want to talk about Kai right now. She said okay, but she would love to hear about it another time. I agreed.

I left for home that night with my dad. I never got a chance to really say goodbye to Kai. The drive seemed extra long this time. I over think things a lot. I actually am hoping that he emails me. Why do I have to be so awkward? I want to go back soon to see him, but my visits there are so rare. And when I do go, they are so short. How am I supposed to have a friendship with someone strictly over the Internet? I sighed and placed my headphones over my ears, hoping to fall asleep on the way home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! So, I really hope you enjoyed! If you did or did not, please review anyway? Thank you and much love xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

My dad went right to bed when we got home. He must've been exhausted from all the driving. This gave me a perfect opportunity to use his laptop. I grabbed it off his desk and briskly walked to my room. I turned on my dim lamp and climbed into bed.

When I logged in, I immediately saw Kai's email. I did feel a couple butterflies fly around in my stomach. I'm not sure why. I don't like him in that way. I don't even know him. I clicked to open the letter.

_Hey Penny-_

_It's me! Kai! Just in case you forgot! By the time you get home, it'll be really late, so I won't blame you if you don't reply tonight. But, I hope you do get back to me soon! :)_

_PS. I still feel bad about asking to kiss you. That was out of line._

_Kai xx_

I clicked reply and my hands began hitting the keys.

_Hi Kai-_

_Don't worry about that thing! I told you it's fine! Haha. It is really late, but I just wanted to check my email and I saw your message so I decided to write you back._

I'm so awkward.

_Anyway, I was kind of curious. You are about my age, right? I'm 15. I think you might be a little older. But, you are still young. Oh, my point was, how can you run a shop all by yourself? Did you finish school already? Do you not live with your parents? Anyhow, you should be asleep now so I'll talk to you another time._

_Penny x_

I debated pressing send for probably 5 minutes. I didn't want to seem to desperate, responding so quickly. I didn't want to seem rude either for not saying anything back. Eventually, I worked up enough courage to click the mouse.

I cuddled up with my blanket and pillow and set the laptop to the side. I would wait a few more minutes to see if Kai would respond again. I closed my eyes for a second, but they bolted open when I heard a 'bing'. I had another new message.

_It's so late! But, I'm happy you responded, Penny! :D (Gosh, I'm a nerd.) haha. I'm glad you aren't mad at me. So, my age, huh? Well, I turned 16 a little while ago, in Summer, and technically at 16 you can work. So, I moved away from home, (long story about my parents, I'll tell you some other time), to Mineral Town, and I decided to make a living by running a store! When is your birthday?_

_And, how was the drive home? Hope it wasn't too rough! I know it's far!_

_Kai xx_

My eyes scanned the screen reading the email. He was a couple months older than me. That was okay, I guess. We would both technically be juniors, if school went that far in these villages. I graduated last year. School pretty much ends at 15. I mean, you can go further if you want, but I want to raise a farm one day too and that's pretty much all you learn about in school.

_Oh, that's cool! You are good at cooking then, I assume?_

Of course he is good at cooking.

_My birthday is next season! Winter 13! I'll be 16 soon enough too! Did you study cooking in school instead of farming? I studied farming because one day I want to take over my dad's farm. It's my dream. Oh, yeah, parent trouble. I have plenty of that too.._

_The drive home was fine. I usually just drown out everything with my headphones and sleep. Ha. That's the only reason why I am awake now. (Cause I slept in the car..) Talk to you later!_

I think he could figure that out. C'mon Penny. I thought.

_Penny xx_

I sign my name and send the email. I'm not entirely sure why people put one or two x's after their names now, but I like it, so I do it too. Kai did it first so if you can't beat them, join them, I guess.

I sit and wait for Kai's reply once again and finally I hear that glorious 'bing'.

_Okay, I'm getting tired now too. Haha. It's like 2 am you realize that, right? Anyway, I guess I am okay at cooking. I've stayed in business for a few months now, so that's ways a good sign! Oh, your birthday is Winter 13? That's awesome! My birthday is Summer 13! :)_

It's so cute when he uses smiley faces. What am I saying?

_Yeah, I studied culinary stuff. I've always loved making food! So, you wanna be a farmer too, huh? Like your dad AND your grandparents! Must run in the family! Unfortunately, my parents did NOT support my dream. Ha. Well, we can share our stories about parental drama sometime._

_I'm glad the drive was good. That sounds just like me. I can fall asleep anywhere as long as I am listening to music. Lol._

_Kai x_

Why did he only put one x? Does that mean something? Here I go over thinking everything again. This will be my last message tonight. It's getting late and I have to help with the farm work tomorrow morning.

_Sorry, I think this is going to be my last letter tonight. I'm tired and I have to wake up early to help on the farm, you know. You are being humble. I'm sure you are great. I would like to try your cooking sometime. Having birthdays on the 13th is always a cool thing!_

I'm kind if running out of things to say and everything is starting to sound weird in my head. It's definitely time for bed.

_I wish I was good at cooking too! And yeah, farming has been in my family for generations. My grandparents are getting older though and it's really hard for them to work these days. Most of the time, when I am not there, they just hire Sprites to do the hard labor. I hope your parents realize that what you are doing is great because it really is. I think it's a best way to make a living. And for sure about the parent stories._

_Oh, what kind of music do you like to? I know that's kind of broad, but, you know, what do you like? I'm a pretty big music fanatic.._

_Penny x_

I decided to mimic him and put one x also. I'm not sure what this meant though. I sent it and closed my laptop quickly. I turned off the light and shut my eyes before I could think of any reason to check the computer again.


End file.
